Tell me what you've seen
by Sapphira Eleyne
Summary: Lucius Malfoy is in prison and now his sister has to deal with some strange  happenings alone. So she goes to a man that she doesn't like, but the only one who might be able to help her: Severus Snape. But he's struggling with his own demons. Please R&R
1. Prologue

Hello! The first chapters are a rework. I would like to thank my beta-reader girl in the library corner who is so patient :) Thank you!

Since a few months there's a story in my mind, but I've never wrote it down. So thanks to Helen and Michaela who helped me to develop it. This is my first HP fanfic, so please be kind. English isn't my first language.

In my story Lucius Malfoy has a sister. When he's in prison she now has to deal with some strange happenings alone. There's only one man who might be able to help. This man is confronted with some things buried deep in the earth ... and in his soul.

I hope you'll enjoy reading it.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

xXxXxXx

**Prologue **

_"Ok Severus, time to get up," called the voice of a woman. When she didn't receive an answer, she sighed, let the plates float on the table and walked in the dim light of the bedroom._

_"Severus?" she asked, and smiled when she heard him grumble under the blanket._

_"Come on, you've got an appointment."_

_"Five minutes more. Please!"_

_"No, Darling. Breakfast is ready and you've to get up. Besides it's your turn to wake up the children."_

_Growling and tired he went out of the bedroom, past the bath, and down a long golden hallway until he reached an ever familiar set of double doors. The carpet felt thick and soft beneath his feet. At the end of the hall, he carefully opened the door._  
><em>On tiptoes Severus got closer to the bed on the left site and bent down to child laying there. Gently he brushed a few strands of her hair out of her face. Slowly the little girl opened her aquamarine eyes and very sleepily gave him her brightest smile. For Severus the sun began to rise and a warm feeling spread across his heart as the tiny one stretched her arms out for him. He lifted her up.<em>

_"What do you think? Should we wake up your brother?"_

_The girl nodded and buried her head on his shoulder. Together they looked toward the other bed as morning sun slowly began to shine through the light blue curtains. The little boy lay there with his face deep in his pillow and the blanket thrown down on the ground, unnoticed. The girl giggled and touched the cheek of her brother. Displeased, like his father half an hour ago, he turned and opened his dark eyes. He focused and with gummy eyes he saw his father and sister._

_"Not now. Only five minutes, please," he muttered._

_"No chance. Last time you fell asleep again." Severus bent down to his son and kissed him on his forehead._

_The boy gave him an irritated glance and with difficulty he got up. Meanwhile Severus brought his daughter to the bathroom, gave her the toothbrush and went to the kitchen. Searching, he let his eyes wander. Severus wondered where she was and stepped further in the room. He found her finally standing in the door which led to the patio. She was looking up into the sky while snowflakes were falling down all around her. Everything was covered by snow. The garden. The lake. Her stretchted arm. Her hair. Everything was silent, and still. The blue glimmer of the frozen lake spread over the landscape. It seemed the world laid there in a deep sleep and even the bare trees hardly breathed. But soon the sun was shining and myriads of little crystals began to gleam on every surface._

_Unnoticed by her, Severus crossed the room and stopped behind her. A poem, which he read a long time ago, came to his mind: "Don't cry about the rose when she is in danger by ice and snow, she will die and in spring be in bloom again. Also this body is not anything more than an illusion which pass in stream of time, in presence of truth nothing continues to exist. Only love, in eternity."_

_The woman turned around and Severus was blinded by the sudden brightness of the sun. He stretched out his hands and she began to laugh, before she wrapped her arms around him. When she leaned against him, he heard the hoarse cry of a raven._

With a jerk Severus Snape woke up. During the first few minutes he had no idea where he was and searched for a warm body beside him. But there was nothing. Only cold. All at once he knew everything was just a dream and he fell back into his pillow. A sudden feeling of loss overwhelmed him. He felt a desperate loneliness that ached terribly and settled deep in his heart. There was so much pain. Severus wondered how much more it could take to break his heart.  
>More often than he liked, he had such vivid dreams. The years before they had been dominated by Lily, but lately they were so much different. These dreams were full of smells, sounds, and feelings that he couldn't put in an order. They glided past him, very often wistful or sad and in the end always caused him to brood about his life. He shook his head. Too often his thoughts had gone over this again and again.<br>But this feeling of being able to hold his(!) children in his arms was … unbelievable, fantastic and marvellous. But that would never happen. He didn't deserve such luck. He felt so old and tired. Exhausted in every way. His only desire was to sleep without these nasty dreams. He wanted to give up, but he couldn't. Long time ago he made a promise and he wasn't such a coward to break it.

xXx

Many miles away, an old woman sat at the window of her room. Her eyes wandered over the deep blue sea. The whitewashed house was situated just so on a cliff so that the first beams of the morning sun warmed her wrinkled face. Above her a raven soared across the sky and its cotton-wool clouds. On her lap was a strange vessel. It was deep blue and decorated with golden symbols at the top. Inside there was a swirl of different colours: red, blue, green, silver, gold and purple, black and white.

The old woman sighed. She had done everything necessary. Time would show if her last act brought her people a future where all of them could live together. She lifted her face and felt the gentle winds coming up from the sea. Her aquamarine eyes turned to the church tower. At one single moment she thought she could hear the choir was singing and a young girl was playing the piano. But it was only a moment. Slowly her eyelids closed and she slipped away.

xXx

Now you can push the button for 'review' and let me know if I should continue the story. Reviews are always appreciated.

* Englische Übersetzung einer Strophe aus "La Soldier"


	2. When darkness fall

Everything belongs to J. K. Rowling. Here's the next chapter and this is about Lucius' sister.

Enjoy this chapter. Please R&R!

xXxXx

**1. Chapter "When darkness falls"  
><strong>  
>Leana ran directly to the garden. Her bare feet scraped painfully against the ground and sharp stones. Her clothes kept getting caught by boughs and twigs.<br>She had been taking a short nap when she awoke to see a figure standing above her beside the chaise longue. It was charred and as it stretched its hands towards her, Leana immediately fled to the balcony. Quickly she had swung one of her legs over the railing and jumped. She landed softly on her feet in the grass. Something flickered in the warm evening air and the figure became clearer in its shape. It hissed and suddenly Leana only could hear a ringing. She knew if she didn't run away now, everything would become even worse. She ran through the maze but by the time she reached the garden, a second figure had joined the first and together they approached.  
>Leana realized she had to escape quickly. Unfortunately, she didn't see how close she came to the edge of the hill until too late. She fell and crashed into the rose trellis. The foolish hope that the free-standing wooden construction would carry her weight shattered as the trellis broke into pieces with a horrible crunching sound. The rotten wood burst and Leana fell hard to the ground. It pressed the air out from her lungs painfully and the thorns pricked her body. She was so dizzy she hardly noticed the pain. The ringing sound that signalled the presence of the charred figures became stronger and she put her hands to her ears to try and block the sound. The overwhelming cold feeling washed over her again. She couldn't stay here.<br>The cold hit her like a wall. She felt as if ice cold hands touched her all over her body. Only one little spot stood warm. Where her bare skin touched the tear-drop shaped rock-crystal necklace in its golden frame there was a soothing and warm feeling. She had heard the rock was called crystal because the people in the past believed it was eternal ice. Leana suspected that the cold was related to Lucius' imprisonment in Azkaban. Every time she felt him despairing over their situation and these figures came back to haunt them, the cold began to spread. It started always with their heart and each time both of them became weaker.

"No! Leave me alone! What do you want from me?" she cried at the creatures in agony.

There was no answer and Leana wanted to run again, but her dress was held by the thorns. Desperate, she tried to pull away; the thorns digging into the skin on her hands. She finally broke free and got to her feet, but suddenly one figure stood in front of her and she was so frightened she tripped into the next hedge.  
>She didn't even notice she had come to the heart of the undergrowth. The large land had been neglected for many years and all sorts of plants and trees had paved their way into the once well-kept paths and flower beds.<br>Leana forced a way under the large and mighty apple and cherry trees where grass reached to her waist. Her attempt to escape as quickly as possible caused her hair and clothes to get stuck to low-hanging branches. Her escape route went downhill, so she could see a little cottage between two tall oak trees. A long time ago the cottage and garden had been a beautiful and peaceful place with large fruit trees, high hedges and flower beds with roses, magnolias, fuchsias, fan flowers, forsythia, hyacinth, amaryllis, peonies and lily leaf heart. Under her feet she felt even worked stones, which once may have been a pathway.

Although the high hedges protected Leana, she felt exposed. Every now and again she would turn around nervously to see if the figures were still chasing her. One time she turned too late and a bough slammed into her face. She stumbled.

'I can't stop or they'll find me,' she thought and ran on.

In front of the cottage she stopped, trembling, and opened the door to slip in. The windows, which had once been bright, but were now dirty, caught the last light of the evening and different points of colours were reflected on the grey marble floor. The two figures didn't approach and remained outside the small fence. It probably separated the cottage from the rest of the garden. Leana sighed and slid down the wall and plopped onto the floor. Carefully she brought her knees to her chest and wrapped her arms around them. She sobbed. She didn't want to do this anymore. She was so tired. Lucius! If only Lucius was there. Without him there was a hole in her chest nobody or nothing could fill. She missed the second part of her soul. Exhausted, Leana closed her eyes and slowly she fell into a half-sleep.

xXx

Shivering Leana woke up. It was night. She couldn't feel her feet and stood up slowly. She gasped as sharp pain shot through her feet. She walked cautiously through the cottage. Her feet ached terribly so she walked over and sat down on the bed. Its blue covers were covered in dust, and as she sat down, Leana was immediately immersed in a cloud of dust.  
>For the first time she looked down at her hands and her feet. They were bloody and swollen. Leana tried to focus, but became dizzy. She could hardly breathe and her ribs ached, too. Something dripped from her forehead and she wiped it away. It felt sticky. She glanced around, searching for something to bandage her feet or hands but there was nothing. Groaning, she hobbled to a window and watched out for the figures. Fortunately they had disappeared and now she had to decide what to do. Should she stay and wait or should she make use of their absence and flee? But where should she go? Narcissa and Draco? Impossible! She and Bellatrix weren't best friends to say the least.<p>

Leana thought for several minutes. There was only one person who could maybe help her, although she had a great dislike for him. She had no reason to dislike him, but she knew something felt wrong about him. But the pain and fear eventually won over her worry. She took an old coat from a closet, opened the door cautiously, and walked out. There was no one. Quietly she crept through the undergrowth to the border. After crossing it, she vanished.

xXxXx


	3. Shadows

Like always: I own nothing.

BTW I'm very amused. There's only one review, but some people added the story to their favourites or to their story alert. Am I correct there are at least a few readers who like the story? So it would be really nice to get some reviews :)

xXx

**2. Chapter "Shadows"  
><strong>  
>Severus Snape sat in his dark living room in Spinner's End. He was deep in thought. It was settled. He had made an unbreakable vow with Narcissa. He was disgusted with himself and cursed Dumbledore secretly for what he would be forced to do. Since a few months ago it had all become too much, too much to take and he didn't want to do this any longer. But this was the price.<p>

He had expected that Narcissa and her … sister Bellatrix would visit him. He had also expected that Lucius' sister, Leana, would be with the two women, but she wasn't. That was unexpected. He had noticed that Lucius' wife and his sister got along well with each other. Severus wasn't unhappy that Leana wasn't there. Bellatrix was hard to bear, but both women would be like hell. Leana always aggravated him. She was totally unpredictable, arrogant, and her spiteful comments left him and others always gnashing their teeth. Sometimes she was very close to a punishment, but somehow she managed to get out of it. If you didn't know that Lucius and Leana were siblings, you would after you saw how they both behaved.  
>That, however, made his thoughts wander to Lily. How courageous, generous, warm-hearted and strong she had been. He shook his head and banished her from his head. He really didn't want to think of Lily or Leana!<p>

Just as he leaned back in his chair and closed his eyes, the bell rang. Because he had sent Wormtail away to make some purchase, he had to go to the door. For him there was never any peace or rest.  
>Severus was flabbergasted when he opened the door. On his doorstep, in a worn, dark cloak stood Leana. The hood was pulled tightly into her face, but he saw Lucius' ring on her hand, which was holding the hood in place.<p>

"What are you doing here? What do you want?" he asked gruffly.

"I need your help." Her voice was soft and he almost didn't understand her.

"Today everyone seems to think they can ask something from me. And I'll tell you the same as I tell Narcissa, I cannot change his mind."

Everybody wanted something from him and now he was fed up. Severus expected as normal a nasty response by her, but to his astonishment, she kept calm. Instead, she pushed him away and stepped into his house. When her body touched him, he felt a strange flickering inside. In the dark hallway Leana stopped and turned around.

"Okay. I didn't invite you to come in, but make yourself home," he said sarcastically.

He stopped when he saw her bare feet. The toes were curled inward and he realized that she was swaying like a young tree in the wind. Leana leaned on the chest of drawers; her legs were trembling and she could hardly bear the weight of her body. Without saying another word, Severus came to her and grabbed her around her waist. He really wasn't inhuman like most other people thought. Both managed to get to the living room and he helped her into the chair by the fireplace. The lights shone brighter by his order, and then he saw the blood. There was so much blood. Her feet seemed to be a shredded mess and her hands had long, deep bloody scratches. When his eyes wandered over her face, he was frightened. Her eyes were dull with pain and blood ran down her right cheek. Her breaths were also a bit irregular. Suddenly Leana's eyes began to flutter closed and her head fell on her shoulder.

xXx

Leana was so tired. Her head felt like it was wrapped up in cotton wool. She slowly opened her eyes. They were blurry and slowly her vision began to clear. The room was only lit up by a chimney fire. She wanted to sit up, but someone pressed her back into the pillow.

"You should stay in bed. I've just put you together and I don't want my work to be in vain."

When Leana heard Snape's voice all her memories came back to her mind and she threw up her hands in horror.

"What happened?" he was a bit amused.

"Nothing!" was her simple answer.

"Nothing? These injuries didn't seem to me like 'nothing'! Maybe you messed with the wrong guy this time?" Severus asked her sharply.

Leana growled and tried to attack him, but as soon as she rose up, everything began to darken. It felt like a tight band was wrapped around her chest. She desperately tried to breathe, but it didn't work. Then she heard a voice, softer than she had expected.

"Try to breathe slowly. Come on! Breathe in and out."

Slowly she calmed down and sat up with his help.

"I really didn't mean to cause you pain. Was my suspicion incorrect?"

Her eyes glittered dangerously. "There was no one I made angry."

She didn't think any more detail was necessary.

Severus knew she was stubborn and wouldn't say a word.

"I've healed your ribs, but I have to bandage them. Your help is appreciated, but I can do it without your help. Your decision," he said nonchalant.

Calculatingly she threw a glance at him, before she carefully turned away and took off her dress. Leana's aching fingers hindered her immensely. One last time she hesitated and then exposed her back to the dark-haired man. She caught her breath and waited.

For a moment Severus could only stare at the dark lines on her back. The seemed not only to spread across her back, but over her shoulders to the chest. He overcame his surprise and gave her the beginning of the bandage. Fortunately it was dark in the room and so neither could see their heated faces, but they both felt uncomfortable. Leana was glad Severus didn't say a word. He gave her a fresh shirt and helped her to lie back down. Leana's eyelids were heavy and almost immediately she fell asleep.

Severus looked at the woman in his bed. When she was relaxed and the fire lit up her face, she seemed peaceful and … pretty. The exact opposite when she was awake. He really didn't know how this situation would develop, but he felt a bit uneasy. A reflection on the wall let his dark eyes wander to her neck. There was a silver chain with a crystal in the shape of a teardrop. Before he could think he touched the pendant. It was warm and small electric shock ran through his fingers. As he began to draw his hand away, Severus could see leaves had become entangled in Leana's dark golden curls. Her hair felt like silk when he freed them. Suddenly he pulled back. This wasn't his job to do, but to be near to a woman after all these years, even Leana, was … nice. Severus leaned back again and only observed her. She had to have been in the thorny hedges for a while from the bad condition her feet and hands were in. Maybe she had been running away from something? But why? He sighed. Asking those type questions would cause him problems he didn't want to have. He never wasted time thinking about Lucius' sister. He tried to remember if she was involved in the first war, but he was unsure. He had never seen her. It was really a surprise when she had appeared two years ago. Lucius wasn't the type for such secretiveness, but obviously he cared deeply for his sister. He was one of the few who really loved his family.

Some time in the late afternoon, Severus suddenly woke up. His gaze wandered to Leana, who murmured in her sleep.

"No ... what do you want ... go away ... go away!"

Panic-stricken she lashed out violently. Severus grabbed her wrists gently and her eyes opened. She stared to the end of the bed. For one single moment he thought he saw a burned shape, but when he blinked, it was gone and Leana laid there with closed eyes and struggled against his grip.

"You're safe. Sleep, Leana. Sleep!"

Eventually she became quiet and slept on. Severus stood up and walked to window. Luckily, Wormtail wasn't back now. It would be really difficult to explain why he was taking care of Lucius' sister. He was sure that this would cause him some problems later. Something was wrong with Leana, but what exactly was he supposed to do with her? He felt he should inform Nacissa, but something stopped him. Namely he wasn't sure if the figure a few minutes ago was just an illusion or not. If not, then what hid the woman in the bed next to him?

He opened the curtain a gap. It was still raining and had been for three days now. It was getting on his nerves.

xXxXxXxXxXx

*Note: my dictionary couldn't translate the name of the blossom. Word for word it must be called: heart leaf lily (dt. Herzblattlilie bzw. Funkie). It's a beautiful perennial herb.


	4. The visitor

**3. Chapter "The Visitor"**

Here is chapter three, finally. It's somehow a fill-in. I wrote the chapter very tired and exhausted when I was on an excavation a few months ago. Now I found the strength to translate it. BTW special thanks to my beta-reader _girl-in-the-library corner_ for her great work.

I own nothing

xXxXxXx

"Free will and destiny are ever existent. Destiny is the result of past action; it concerns the body. Let the body act as may suit it. Why are you concerned about it? Why do you pay attention to it? Free will and destiny last as long as the body lasts. Whatever happens, happens as the result of one's past actions."

- Ramana Maharshi

xXx

Again Severus sat in his living room. So far Leana had slept quietly and allowed him some rest. In spite of the last sun beams of the afternoon the room had almost fallen into darkness. He got up, walked to the window and stared at the rain that fell from the dark grey sky. Slowly mist came up and hid the sun. It made him think of Trewlawnys prophecy at the end of the last school year. Thinking about it still gave him a shudder. Being extremely annoying and incompetent, she had caught him after dinner to brew a potion for her. He tried desperately to get rid of her, but she could be extremely stubborn. And then it had happened. It felt like years before. Her eyes rolled back into her head and she spoke in an unfamiliar voice. He didn't tell anyone what had happened. He couldn't believe in the fulfilling of this foolish prophecy. But when … NO! The Dark Lord did everything necessary to prevent it. He was wiser. So the same shouldn't happen to him. But still Severus couldn't shake off a bad feeling. The words were burned into his memory.

_You will meet a familiar stranger. A visitor who walks between two worlds. __Born in the purple, like a queen's child in silk. But silence perched above. __The grief and the hatred of an incident that characterized your whole life, __that marked the end of a period and always overshadowed your whole life. __You'll turn from the hunted to hunter. The loss will be worth the profit, __but at the same time you will have to say goodbye to something dear. _

He was distracted from his brooding when there was a knock at the door. Shortly thereafter Leana entered the room. She was still very pale, but looked better than yesterday. Her eyes were clear and she was stable on her feet.

"I want you to thank for your help. I hope this 'incident' … stays between ourselves," She said stiffly.

Typical for a Malfoy! Thought Severus to himself. If you saw them in a weak condition, they just wanted to make sure it stayed behind closed doors.

He gestured with his hand towards the sofa. She hesitated, but sat down. Nothing was said between them. Leana stared at her hands. Severus, however, looked at her. For the first time he saw her differently. She wasn't arrogant or snooty. She seemed depressed and tired.

"Lucius. You miss him, don't you? You both like one another very much."

It was more a statement than a question. Leana was slightly worried how astute the man in the armchair was.

"Yes. I miss him badly. No one knows how much!"

"I think more people than you can imagine."

The laughter that came out of her mouth was as hard as a diamond.

"Like you, Severus? Actually I have a hard time believe that. You have no siblings, and besides, I'm still a stranger to you. Trust me, you nor anyone else has any idea how I feel. No one has any idea how it is. We have a special bond."

At the end her voice became very quiet and she stared into the distance.

"Where have you been for so long? I can't remember seeing or hearing from you, especially since the first time the Dark Lord has risen."

"Maybe you were just busy with other things to notice me. Personal things led me to Switzerland and Tyrol. I was also trained there when I was young, separated from my brother. In addition, Lucius wanted me to keep out of this."

"It's unusual you both were educated in different ways. Not even in the same country. Especially for twins!"

There was a short pause.

"Well done, Severus Snape. Hardly anyone knows that Lucius and I are twins. That's better, I think. I'm not really here. In your world!" Nervous Leana stroked a curl from her face.

"I guessed as much." The black-haired man confessed.

"No one would say you are a stupid man."

She abruptly changed the topic. "The Dark Lord. Has he been always this way? Merciless and cruel?"

"You should not doubt him. He's a great wizard and would he know what you are saying, your punishment would be grievous. If you care about Draco and Lucius,

you should learn to curb your tongue. If you say something like this, it could cost you your life," He said anxiously.

The blond woman stared angrily at him.

"Cost me my life? What does that mean? Lucius and Draco, they are already both as good as dead. The thing about the diary, generous as he is, he won't forgive my brother easily. And about Draco's mission: that is suicide. It will torture us to death. You know this fact as well as I do. If I manage to get them out of this war without any damage, it will be a miracle."

Severus looked at her earnest face. She held back her tears with difficulty and hid her face in her hands.

"Isn't the word 'war' too harsh?"

Leana lifted her head. "Don't tell me that you don't feel the same?"

„But…"

The woman who sat directly opposite him raised her hand and gave him the order to be silent. Her gaze went to the door.

„Wormtail's back."

Severus stood up to go to the door and the little stocky man stood there.

"We need to talk about your habit of eavesdropping," he hissed.

Wormtail tried to look at the second person in the room, but the taller man of the two screened everything from the others glances.

"Didn't you want to clean the attic?" Severus mocked.

"I'm not your maid," squeaked the little man.

"Oh, yes. We spoke on this vexing subject earlier. Now, go clean!" He emphasized the last words.

The watery eyes looked defiantly at him, but at last he followed the demand. Severus closed the door.

"I should go!"

Leana had risen and now she was facing him directly. She had to lift up her head so she could look him in the face. Her left cheek was bruised, but the pallor only flattered her face. Especially the purple eyes put him under her spell.

"Thank you for your help."

"You were less annoying than usual."

"I always get on your nerves, don't I? You haven't liked me since I got here. I noticed, believe it or not. Hardly anyone seems to like me." Her light smile was sad.

"You don't make things easy for the rest of us. Sometimes you're … uh … very provoking."

"It isn't easy for me either. A lot of this doesn't mean a thing to me. Things are extremely disconcerting right now. And these people happen to scare the hell out of me. And I cannot understand why someone like you, who is really intelligent, has anything to do with such things." She paused. "But now I've said too much."

Leana ran out of the room, grabbed the threadbare cloak from the hook and stepped out of the front door. Severus only just managed to grab her arm.

"I will do anything I can to help Draco. As best I can. Maybe this will also help Lucius. I hope."

She turned away, but he knew that she cried silently.

"Hopefully. Otherwise I will die with Lucius."

She stepped further out into the cool air of the evening. She freed herself and ran towards the shore.

xXxXxXxXx


	5. A light in the darkness

Faster than I expected I could update my story. This chapter is one of my favourites in secret. It's Lucius' POV while he's in Azkaban . But I have to emphasize my 'version' of him is a bit different as in the books/ movies. So please forgive me if you find he's maybe ooc. But I really hope you'll enjoy the chapter. I tried hard. So tell me what you think about it!

xXxXxXx

**4. Chapter**** "A light in the darkness"**

„Was prägt und was trägt, worauf alles gründet, was uns verbindet. Was allen nützt, was Schwäche stützt. Was wirklich zählt in der Welt. Und was uns hält, wenn alles fällt."

(„What forms and what supports, what everything is based on, what connect us together. What is useful for all, what supports weakness. What really counts in the world. And what holds us if everything falls.")

- unknown

xXx

_He ran. He ran as fast as his legs could carry him. It was relatively bright. The stars shone in all their power over him. He had no idea where he was. Suddenly he heard the footsteps behind him again. The steps pursued him all the way. He wanted to scream, but he couldn't. To the right or to the left? He didn't hesitate and turned onto the right path. The engulfing green leaves only let some light shine through. In front of him there was nothing more than an intense darkness. The steps were louder behind him and now there was __laughter._

"_Hey, boy! Stop! We don't want to harm you." Again there was a scornful laughter._

_Lucius was afraid, so afraid. He kept running, but then he stumbled over something. It smelled disgusting in this part of the forest. The stink of charred flesh was in his nose. Where were his parents? Where was Leana? As he started to get up, he put his hand into a puddle. Disgusted, he raised his hand in front of his nose. What had he just stumbled over? In the dim light he could hardly see anything. But it smelled like blood. Lucius' eyes were wide with fright. He suddenly knew where the strangers had directed him. He was stuck. Behind him were a man and a woman in dark robes and in front of him the end of the forest, which ended with the cliffs dropping steeply into the sea. He wrapped his arms around himself and hoped that everything was just a __nightmare, but slowly the two came closer and he saw their merciless grins. _

"_What do you want? Why are you doing all these things? Mama! Help! Help!" he __cried._

_The grin on the faces of his pursuers only became wider. Behind them he saw an angel. The man stepped forward and raised his wand…_

With a jerk Lucius Malfoy opened his eyes and sat up. Breathing hard, he didn't even know where he was at first. But then he heard the crashing of the waves and felt the cold of his cell. Exhausted he let himself sink back to the plank bed. In the dark he began to think of his sister. She was the light in his life. He stood up and looked through the little window in the wall up into the sky. The sky wasn't hidden by heavy clouds or storms as it had been the last few days. Instinctively he had to think of his and Leana's childhood. At that time the world had been right. He remembered the Alps, Tyrol and the northern lights. Their glow was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, with two exceptions: his mother and his sister. They were the most beautiful woman he had ever seen. It was rare for the northern lights to be seen in the middle of Europe. Colours like red, green, blue, purple, white and yellow moving in the sky with dance-like lightness. Lucius wasn't surprised that people attributed the phenomena to supernatural events all the time. As children they had looked into the night sky for hours, just to savour every second. Oh, how he missed his sister. He was sitting in Azkaban because of this damned Potter boy. Lucius growled in displeasure. That kid and his friends had brought him to this desperate situation. He couldn't expect any help from the others. So many things had changed since the death of his mother. All had collapsed into chaos.

And then this idiot Dumbledore, who defended the muggles. Muggles, what were they? Only mindless remains that condemned any kind of magic or group with strange opinions. And how cruel non-magical people were, he could see that every day. What did they know about the deep magic of earth, which slumbered in all things of nature? Nothing! They destroyed nature for all of their purposes. And those were the people Dumbledore was protecting. Lucius had no idea who he really defended. Some wizards and witches weren't much better, but they understood at least a bit better the nature of things. But the endless greed and desire drove them all. Tired, Lucius closed his eyes. He began to tremble again. Although the Dementors had left Azkaban the fortress had lost none of its hardness. It was always cold and drafty. By the sea, the walls of the small cell were slick and wet. No warmth was to be expected here and it really took it out of him. His strength had left him. Often he spent hours on the hard plank bed, listless and wrapped the thin worn blanket tighter around his body. God, he just wanted to get out of the prison and back where his heart was, where he was happiest. What were he and his sister guilty of in the wizarding world? They had just wanted to be informed about everything that was happening. They had both played a game that in the end could cost them their lives. If they could only flee. To hell with Voldemort, to hell with Dumbledore and Potter, to hell with the whole world. He remembered back to the time when his sister had comforted him.

"_You've been dreaming of angels, Lucius. You have dreamed to become one of them. You thought if there was a chance to transform yourself, you'd give anything. To fly, to be a miraculous being. Just everything. Because maybe you could visit all the dead as an angel. You could surprise Mom. So many things were possible. Just everything. Just everything. Don't forget it!"_

_Leana turned to him and stroked his cheek._

"_We have to hold it together now. Then we'll manage it. I love you." Her golden hair draped across his chest as she placed her head on his shoulder and __took his hand._

"_We'__ll manage it," Lucius repeated and squeezed his sister's hand._

He lay down. Despite everything he couldn't fall asleep immediately and every night he had woken up repeatedly, troubled by dreams that drove him out of his mind. He felt Leana was getting weaker and weaker. She was in danger, in great danger. She didn't know it, only he could feel it. But he was arrested in the stinky Azkaban and could do nothing.

_It was cold. It was stormy. It wasn't a night to be out in. The moon was hiding. The sky seemed as torn as his heart was. Leana walked across the ice. Behind her trailed a little boat. It skidded and it was always in danger of slipping away. She used her wand to correct its course. She was about to reach the boundary between water and ice when he called her name. But she seemed not to hear him and she didn't turn around. She wouldn't come to him. Why didn't she hear or see him? It was heartbreaking. But he wouldn't allow something to happen to her. He had made a promise to his mother and he was determined to always keep that promise. Without Leana he couldn't live. It always had been that way. It always would be. Leana was the reason he got up __when he stumbled and fell down. No matter how far he fell._

_There was the night. There was the day. There was the ice. There was the wind. There was the water. There was the river._

Again Lucius woke up from his sleep. It was so quiet. The calm before the storm. He always hated the silence. He was here and his dearest sister was somewhere out there - Alone! With no one to take care of her! What he had done? He couldn't even keep one promise. Suddenly big raindrops fell into the sea and splashed against the stone walls. He stood up and looked through the narrow gap out to the raging sea. The storm grew. First thunder, then constantly white lightning began to flash. Like an elemental force the storm finally broke through. Flashes of light illuminated the cell for a moment and lit up a part of his face. The silver eyes fixed on one point. The rain fell faster and faster. The contours of everything became blurred. It crashed over and over again, but Lucius only heard silence.

xXxXxXxXx


	6. Timeless

Here's the next chapter. I hope you will enjoy it. Severus gets a very special moment!

xXxXxXxXxXx

**5. Chapter ****"Timeless"**

"Do you really think that the things that should happen, happen at the right time by themselves?"

- Accabadora, Michela Murgia

xXx

Severus watched as a tall man in a dark cloak entered through the door. He sat down at one of the four small tables, which were spread out across the shop. He turned his back to Severus who took note the man was slightly bent, sturdy, muscular, but yet somehow mysterious. The light from the lamps illuminated the room only sparsely. Outside, the sun hid behind passing clouds. Severus sat stooped over the coffee and pulled his face in disgust. What a waste of the word 'coffee'! It tasted revolting. Nevertheless, he sipped at the cup that he purchased so he wouldn't have to leave the shop. He didn't know why, but he always felt drawn towards this place. Amid the world of normal people existed the street in this small town that clearly attracted both wizards and muggles. Just like him. Severus Snape. It wasn't perfect, but here he felt something like peace. It was calm and for a few hours he could forget everything.

The place where he sat was a café and shop at the same time. Mainly it was sold crockery. And what strange stuff! Everything had completely different colours but still seemed to belong together. Very strange! His thoughts turned to the meeting with Leana. He had the vague feeling he hadn't seen her for the last time. Especially after the strange phenomenon, if it wasn't his imagination. Suddenly the sun shone with all her power into the room and distracted him. The rays which fell through the stained glass windows, lit up the different coloured kitchenware. Severus' gaze shifted back to the stranger. To his surprise the man was no longer at the table, but stood directly in front of him.

"Hello! Can I sit with you? Unfortunately, some ladies need the other three tables and I don't feel the urge to find myself in a bunch of them!"

Looking around Severus could now see the group of chattering woman who had cleared their way into the shop and started to move the tables closer together. They repeatedly threw glances at the and some stranger who faced Severus as if still waiting for him to sit down.

"If you like! But I'm not in the mood to make small talk with you," Severus said in an unfriendly tone.

"You look like something is bothering you. The waitress only approaches you very reluctantly. But that could be because you yelled at her earlier." The stranger smiled.

Severus looked with penetrating insight at the man opposite at the table. The stranger seemed extremely attentive and perceptive. How could he know about the dispute with the waitress earlier?

"You can't really be thinking of drinking the coffee here! Wait, and I'll order us some tea. They have the best tea here!"

Severus just wanted him to stop talking. A young man appeared to take the stranger's order.

"Two teas, please! My special tea, Hawk!"

"All right! I'll bring it after I receive the order from the ladies!"

The two men did not speak with each other until the tea came. Then the man called Hawk put a pot and a dark green cup with red little dots in front of Severus as a request of the stranger, who himself got a purple cup. The stranger spoke to the waiter and during that time Severus took a closer look at the stranger. He was tall, had dark hair and strange eyes. They were a dark shade of gold. But when a weak sun ray shone through the window Severus saw the eyes were also emerald-green beneath the dark gold. No wonder women stared at him. When the waiter was gone Severus broke the silence.

"You seem to be a frequent visitor, from the way people seem to know you?"

"No, no! I'm only here sometimes when my business brings me to this area."

"I don't believe you! The young man appeared immediately when you wanted to order something. I bet he wouldn't have come if you were only an occasional guest. You have to have been a guest for a very long time."

"You are very perceptive!" said the stranger. "But time does not always mean something! You know that?"

Severus neither answered in the affirmative nor did he deny it. Abruptly the stranger changed the subject.

"Tragic events often reach into the present. For example like the tragic event with the Potters, right?"

Severus had to fight not to lose control. "Very tragic." He replied. "I don't like to remember the event."

"The death played an important role. And yet death is not always a tragedy. Someone really should have told you this."

The stranger's voice surprisingly had become soft. Severus did not know what to say, staring at the man opposite at the table for a few moments. Then he spoke in a husky voice.

"Maybe it was not a tragedy, in terms of what else happened, but anyway…"

He couldn't continue on. The dark-green cup reminded him of her eyes. How much he wished that Lily was here now. His beautiful Lily! He took a sip of the tea and was surprised by the soft and aromatic taste.

"But nevertheless it is life that really, really counts. There, you're right, anyway," said the stranger. "Life is the most important thing. We don't want someone who is young, is happy or could be, someone we maybe love" he paused "to die! So we should, if possible, save every life, we can. Then time plays an important role, even if it is otherwise almost meaningless."

Severus poured himself a second cup.

"You seem to like the taste of the tea." The stranger smiled.

"It is very unusual, but very good. What's in it?"

"It's a Rooibos Lanka. It consists of 50% both Rooibos tea and highland Ceylon tea. In South Africa it's very popular. You wouldn't think that the tart, slightly malty and middle-strength Ceylon tea is so harmonious with the full-bodied and mild Rooibos tea. But that's it. It always reminds me of two people I know. Both are more or less like the two parts of this tea. Together they harmonize perfectly."

A shadow fell on the stranger's face. Severus looked at the thin, sad face. At that moment the man in front of him seemed strangely familiar and well-known. Severus' glance fell on the pendant the stranger was wearing. It was a filigree silver cross. The ends were thickened and spherical, which were decorated with diagonal grooves. In the middle of the cross was a flattened circle. This showed a figure with a triangle as a rock which seemed to dance. The shine had been driven out of the silver. The piece of jewellery seemed to be simple and a bit primitive, but by the slight movements of the stranger, the figure seemed to move. It was strangely mesmerizing to Severus until he was pulled out of his closer examination. The stranger hid the pendant under his clothes and began to speak again.

"It's not good to live in the past. Memories can be wistful, sad, or funny and in a few moments they will harm no one. But to align everything to it, because you cannot let go, would be, or is fatal. The life here and now needs us."

Suddenly the stranger rose.

"Unfortunately, I have got an appointment and have to go now. Actually, I'm just passing through town and I should have been somewhere else long ago."

The dark-haired stranger stepped to Severus' side and let his hand rest for a moment on the wizard's shoulder. It was a strangely comforting gesture. Then the stranger turned to the door and was gone in a cold draft. Quickly Severus also stood up, ran to the door and hurried outside. He wanted to ask the stranger something important. Frantically, he let his eyes wander through the area until he found the tall figure. The stranger went on the road that led out of town to small fields and big trees and eventually to the sea. Severus hurried after him and stepped through a low gate. As he went into the direction of the fields the sun began to sink behind him. The stranger was gone. Severus' thoughts came to a halt as he viewed the sunset, which appeared very special today. Different colours were cast over the sky and their light illuminated everything around him. Slightly startled, he saw the slender figure of woman. Slowly, she came up to him. Severus was completely paralyzed and waited.

"Lily," he whispered. "Lily!"

Now he could see her more easily. It was really his beloved Lily, who was walking toward him. She was too far away; he couldn't see her face clearly, but he was completely sure it was her. Her bright red hair, her way of moving and two green dots where her eyes would be. The figure stopped. Severus dropped to his knees. Tears streamed down his face. If he was not awake, if he was asleep, then Severus always wanted remain this way. For the first in many years he said what he really felt.

"Lily, I wish you had never died. Never again will I see your bright smile and never again I will hear your laugh. I love you. I loved you day after day, month after month, year after year. I wish I could lie in the grass next to you as we did when we were kids. When everything was right."

He could not speak further. Sobs broke out of him. Finally he managed to whisper.

"Forgive me. Forgive me for everything. It's all right, Lily. Your son is safe. I promise. I promise!"

The figure raised a hand to her lips. Severus was sure she smiled. Then she turned around and left.

In the distance the tall stranger stood hidden behind a tree and watched what happened. Time was pressing. Something had to happen, soon. He pulled his hand out of the pocket of his pants. On his open hand laid a crystal in shape of a teardrop. It felt warm and soothing. How many thousands of years ago had it been that people found this stone with its smooth, hard, water-clear and transparent construction? It was called 'Krystallos' among the Greeks. They thought it was rock-hard frozen ice which would never thaw again. So 'Diamond of the ancient world' was a very apt term for the crystal with its sparkling fire. The stranger lifted the stone to his mouth and blew gently. Immediately it lit up light blue. Then the crystal disappeared. The stranger waited. He was waiting for Severus to calm down.

After a while Severus had calmed down and wiped his eyes of the tears. For a few minutes more he stood absolutely still and looked into the sky which darkened slowly. If it hadn't been for the wind moving his cloak, someone might think he was a statue. When it became darker he disapparated.

The stranger sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What would happen now? He didn't know and it was bothering him. One moment the stranger was there. A moment later he disappeared in a draft.

xXxXxXxXx

Reviews are always appreciated!


	7. Tast of pain

Author's note: There was the question if the happening in the first chapter was real or a dream. I'll say this: Even if there's no one else, except Leana, who can 'see' the figures it doesn't mean it isn't real. Next chapters deal a bit with the figures. Dreaming or not? Severus will ask himself the same question.

This chapter however is very dark. But I hope you enjoy it. Let me know what you think.

xXxXxXxXx

**6. Chapter "****Taste of Pain"**

"Thoughts are free, who can guess them?

They flee by like nocturnal shadows.

No man can know them, no hunter can shoot them

with powder and lead: Thoughts are free!"

- "Thoughts are free" (German folk song)

xXx

Leana was very nervous and also frightened. The Dark Lord had sent her a message saying that she should come to him. What if Snape had told him something about the conversation they had had a while ago? Why had she been so weak? She never should have said so much! It was a grave mistake. Bellatrix had said the man could not be trusted, even though he had a good reputation with Voldemort himself. Admittedly she had been in a really bad condition and out of her mind. But that wasn't the point, now. It was about something completely different.

Ice and snow. Blood and death.

She had sworn an oath never to reveal anything. Could she break it now for a mad man who claimed dominion over the country and eternal life for himself? Her heart was pounding like crazy. Maybe it would explode, break through her skin, and she would scream and then would be free of any pain. She would not feel anything. Ever again. She could fly out into the crystal clear blue sky.

For a moment she saw the smiling face of her mother in front of her. She sat with her at the table, and before them stood a bowl with a mound of fruits: pomegranates, melons, mangoes and papayas. This colorful sight made her heart jump in delight. Then it was over. His face was contorted with rage. He was extremely dissatisfied with her. The floorboards creaked as the Dark Lord stepped in front of her and raised his wand.

xXx

"Severus, sit down.

"Thank you, my lord."

"I need to discuss something with you. This business is just between us. Absolutely! Do you hear me? There's only one exception. She will arrive here soon. Before this happens however, I will tell you some things that cannot be passed on to anyone else."

_She?_

Severus had no idea what that meant. He kept quiet and nodded approvingly.

"I want you to get something for me. I've heard some rumors in secret. There is a relic with special characteristics. Among other things, the object can rejuvenate and give eternal life. This is not primarily my desire. I also learned from an old woman, with the possession of the relic you will also receive power over time. How exactly she could not explain. It was just rumors more than anything else, I think. So when she wasn't useful any longer I eliminated her. It is not known what the item is. I was searching for more information, but I could only find out the relic is extremely powerful and hidden from all eyes deep in the darkness. There are some people who know, but they won't talk any longer. I believe that there is someone who could help us."

The Dark Lord paused and took a sip of wine.

"If there's a way to get this relic, then you will make this priority, Severus!"

"I do not quite understand, my lord!"

"You're going in search for the relic. But unfortunately a stupid man sent out a warning to others before I got rid of him. Since then, it has been impossible for me to get more information and I hate it. No one withholds anything from me, Lord Voldemort, greatest of all wizards. Ah, I think our guest is coming."

xXx

"Why do you refuse to give me the information? Speak!"

The angry red eyes glittered at the woman lying on the ground. She was tougher than she looked. And she was much harder to break than he expected. He didn't calculate the risk at the beginning and now he was running out of time.

"Crucio!"

A sharp pain shot through all parts of her body, again. A fire blazed in her bones that was impossible to smother. And there was nothing she could do to stop it. No sound escaped her lips so far, but that would change soon when the torture didn't stop. She sank deeper into her soul where no one could ever reach her. Where she could breathe the cool, thin mountain air into her lungs, the blinding white of the mountains pricked her eyes and contrasted beautifully against the vast expanse of deep blue sky, that it seemed almost black. What had she done to her brother? Surely he rolled in his cell, plagued by a pain that caused him the greatest anxiety. A cold voice brought her back to reality.

"You're not a weakling. That is admirable. But will you die? And after you, your brother, your nephew or your sister-in-law? I'll let you choose. Either you help me or they will suffer the consequences. It's your decision."

"I do not know what you mean," her voice sounded so strange out of her own mouth.

"Of course, you do!" Voldemord cried

"They also had such a thing around their necks like you."

Leana suddenly felt a strong jolt. Voldemort pulled her up by her necklace, forcing her to look him in his face.

"They had a circular and an oval shape, and the last one lit up when this came near to it!"

Triumphantly he held the remains of a diamond cutting in front of her eyes. Out of the corner of her eyes she noticed that the second man in the room for the first time was moving. It was as if he wanted to convince himself as well. Actually, after a few second the pendant lit up with a silvery glow. Just as the blade fragment did.

"No one ever lies to Lord Voldemort. I know everything!"

Her whole body was pulled into the air. She dangled in the air and was shaking to and fro like a rag doll. Suddenly he let her brutally crash to the ground. Everything around her started to blur and she felt something warm and wet on her nose and right ear. The burning pain nearly robbed of her consciousness. But in her mind she asked herself constantly where he had gotten the fragment. All of the objects had been kept hidden. The fragments of one of the ceremony blades were in the Similaun. How he had learned about it? Were the rest of the relics still safe? What about the guards? What had happened with the guards, people she loved and she thought highly of? Her head was turned away from the two men and her eyes wandered in the darkness of the rest of the room. All of a sudden two eyes flashed up in the flickering firelight.

_Knock ... knock ... knock._

It happened again. But Leana was absolutely helpless. She felt an icy tingle spread over her body. In the shadow someone was hidden. She could almost hear the breath of that person. Shoes were scratching over the ground and then a doll rolled in her field of vision. Wrapped in a black shroud.

"Mommy? Help me! I cannot move. I cannot breathe!"

The thin and high voice of a child pushed Leana into the abyss. Her body began to tremble incessantly. A black wave rolled over her and she drowned in it.

xXx

Severus Snape tensed where he sat in his chair. Why did she not give in and tell the Dark Lord everything he wanted to know? By keeping her mouth shut she made her bad condition even worse. When she was tortured he tried not to look at her, but he felt drawn by what was happening. Her eyes saw through them. He tried to keep his thoughts off of the torture. It was worse that she wasn't crying or begging. There was only silence, besides a few groans. The silent suffering was much more nerve-racking. Severus did not want to see it or listen. But he had no choice. He had not helped Leana, so she could now die in front of him. Ironic - you almost could call it. He was angry. Angry she stayed silent. The Dark Lord would kill her if he did not get what he wanted. Severus hoped under threat of murdering her family, it would force her to speak. He wanted to escape from all the violence.

The Dark Lord raised the blade fragment and for the first time since Leana had stepped into the room he moved. Quickly he got up and saw how the pendant and the fragment lit up. Shortly after, she whirled in the air, hurled to the ground, and lay still. A tremor ran through her body before she closed her eyes. Leana was lying motionless on the hard floor. Voldemort stopped immediately.

"Bring her back. Now!" Restlessly Voldemort walked up and down the room.

Severus did as commanded and knelt beside the woman lying on the ground.

_Please let her be alive._

"Renervate," he whispered.

Leana's eyelids fluttered open. Her eyes were glassy from shock. She didn't even seem to see him. Alarmed, he noticed that blood was running from one of her ears and her nose. She was about to die here, by the feet of the Dark Lord. Then he was pushed out of the way and Voldemort bent down to her.

"Now speak! How much do you know about this relic? You should say something, otherwise what happened to those who have protected this blade fragments will happen to you."

_No! They could not be dead!_

"Mommy. Make it stop. That hurts!"

A child sobbed. Leana's breath came only in irregular gasps. The hole inside her became bigger and she had the feeling that there was nothing that would ever fill it again. Inside of her something broke.

XxXxXxXxX


	8. Children's game

Here is the next chapter. Have fun with reading and please review!

xXxXxXx

**7. Chapter **** "Children's game"**

All I want is freedom,

a world with no more night . . .

and you always beside me

to hold me and to hide me . . .

All I ask of you (Phantom of The Opera)

xXx

Leana yawned. Suddenly she could barely keep her eyes open. Her muscles were heavy and ached, but she had no idea why.

"Well then, good night."

"Do you want me to turn off the light?" Lucius asked her.

"No, it's fine," said Leana. Today he appeared to her a little odd …strange. But it was surely because he had so much to do.

"Sleep well."

"You too. My sweet little sister." Lucius kissed Leana on the forehead, leaned back in the bed and looked fondly at his sister.

She crawled under the blanked and closed her eyes. The sheets were fresh and cool, and the pillows smelled so pleasant. It was not long until she fell asleep. Shortly before she heard the chuckle of a child.

xXx

Leana was alone. Again she stood at the base of the dark, cold stairs. She could not say how she came to this place. Two figures stood at the top of the stairs. As usual, they started to blur slightly. Slowly they came down the stairs. Something touched the right side of her face and it started to burn. Leana screamed and began to run.

_Go away!_

It was her only thought. She ran through the entrance hall to the second staircase and then upstairs. Tears ran down her face. She was so scared. And the stairs were long and winding. She was slower than usual. Her whole body ached as if it had been thrown several feet. But no matter how hard she tried, Leana could not remember what had happened. There was a vague image in the back of her mind, but she quickly became distracted by scratching noises from downstairs.

_Do not turn around! Do not turn around!_

Finally she arrived in the attic and accelerated her pace. Behind her, the stairs were lost in darkness. Completely out of breath she ran along the long, dark-panelled hallway. She got frightened when she saw a tall, dark-haired man standing in the next to last door. His golden eyes stared at her intensely as if he couldn't get his fill of her. What if he was like the other figures?

"Go in, there!" he said, opening the door.

The only thing Leana could determine was that he was human, not one of the ghost figures. She was irritated by his glance.

"Who ...?" She could not continue.

"Don't be afraid. Nothing will happen to you. Everything will be alright. Believe me!"

Although she didn't believe the stranger's words, she felt comforted by them. When she was inside, the stranger slammed the door and left her alone. Immediately, she rattled at the doorknob, but it did not move. She was stuck in here, and the stranger had to fight against the figures outside the room. Why had she left wand behind? How stupid could she be? The creatures began to knock at the door.

"Why do you flee from us, little girl?" croaked a voice. A woman. "You will not escape us! Do you hear?"

"You will burn like we did!"

Leana fell away from the door and collapsed sobbing, rocking back and forth. She felt like there was a dark hole in her chest, which was constantly becoming larger and larger. The two figures outside hissed curses for a while. Finally silence dropped over the house and slowly she calmed down. She seemed to be safe here and since she was completely exhausted, Leana leaned against the wall and closed her eyes. The stones radiated a pleasant warmth. She was tired, but it took a long time until she fell into a fitful sleep.

Leana woke up because she thought she heard someone call her name. She was startled. Light illuminated the room and everything came back to her mind. They wanted to kill her. There was no doubt now. And where had that stranger come from? What did he want? No one could easily gain access to the house. She quickly got up to her feet and rushed to the door. Her right side began to burn again. The doorknob opened easily and when she peered out, there was nothing. He couldn't have been one of the figures! But what was he doing here? Why he tried to protect her? A sob rose in her throat. Why did everything have to be so awful? She leaned her head against the door frame.

"Leana? Where are you?" asked an angry voice.

The blonde woman was stood trembling in the doorway. Her hands clung into the wood in fright. The last stairs creaked and two figures bent around the corner.

xXxXx

Severus wanted to talk with Leana about their orders by the Dark Lord. He wanted some information about the time they would need, resources, risks, and especially what their plan was. He had sent her a message and she had given a very short reply. That was why he set off to Malfoy Manor. When he had arrived, no one opened the door. He was impatient and annoyed. Then Narcissa suddenly appeared.

"What are you doing here, Severus? Has something happened to Draco?" Her eyes were widened anxiously.

"No, no. I wanted to speak with Leana. We wanted to meet me today, but apparently she has forgotten it," he said sharply.

"Maybe she has forgotten the time. Like always!" She instructed him to follow her and went into the house.

"Leana? Leana, where are you? You forgot your appointment!" Narcissa shouted angrily.

But the house remained silent. Not a breath of air stirred. Severus felt strangely depressed. He let his eyes wander into the entrance hall. For a brief moment he saw a leg and foot wearing a small children's shoe and a stocking. It looked like as if it had been scorched by fire. For a moment he believed his ears heard a noise as if someone was playing with a ball. When he closed his eyes and opened them again, the vision had disappeared. Slight panic shot through his body. He turned around for Narcissa, but she had already gone up the stairs. He fled after her and met up with her just as she was closing a door. Severus' eyes caught just a glimpse of a white fireplace, bookshelves and a red chaise longue.

"She isn't here. Why does she always wander around in the house? If she weren't Lucius' sister, I swear, I would kick her out the door." Narcissa vented her anger.

Both stood there, clueless as to where she could be.

"Where do you usually find her when you are searching for her? Is there a room or a place in the house she really likes?"

Narcissa thought for a moment, and then it occurred to her.

"The attic! She always watches the sunset or sunrise there. Sometimes she is there for hours, observing nature." Narcissa started to run with Severus on her heels.

It was a lot of stairs until they finally reached the attic storey. Just as they turned the corner, Lucius' wife screamed.

"Leana. You frightened me. Do you know that? What are you thinking prowling around here like a ghost?"

Now Severus could see Leana standing in the last door frame. In her white dress and her windswept hair, she actually looked like she was mad. But she did not react to Narcissa's yelling.

"Something is not right," he muttered.

Narcissa looked at him, then to Leana. Both approached to her slowly. When they were in front of her and her sister-in-law touched her gently, she flinched back. Leana's fingers, Severus noticed, were white, and they were clung to the wood of the door frame. Her eyes were empty and she was looking at them as if they weren't there.

"Leana? Leana? What has happened? Oh, my God. Is that blood?" Narcissa gasped in horror. Severus also noticed the blood. It was on the right side of Leana's head and her cheek and dripped down to her clavicle.

"Lucius. Where is Lucius? He should come."

Narcissa stared, unbelieving. "Leana. Lucius is ... but ... he is in Azkaban."

"No. No! He was here last night. Right beside me. I spoke to him. You are lying. Where is he?" she cried.

Helplessly Narcissa turned towards Severus.

"What do I do now?"

"You've got me!" Severus replied.

Suddenly he felt a cold draft, and as he turned his head, a buckled shoe pulled back into the darkness. Leana began to shake like a leaf. Her gaze was also fixed on the spot. When her eyes met his a soft softly giggling sounded from the darkness. The panic that rose in his heart could be seen in her eyes. Narcissa was completely calm and seemed not to even notice what had happened. It had something to do with Leana. Severus was sure. Currently, however, she was totally at the end of her tether. She seemed unable to say or do anything. She did not even know where her brother was. Very gently he loosened her fingers of the wooden door frame. As it was her only support, Leana would have fallen to the ground if Severus had not held her. She winced as he touched her, but apparently her exhaustion was greater than her impulse to shrink back from him. She reluctantly allowed him to carry her.

"We better take her back to her room. Go on, Narcissa. I do not know the way."

She nodded silently and went ahead with Severus behind her. He was carrying the small woman in his arms. He could feel her tremors. Leana moaned and touched her head.

"He will be upset about all that blood. How can I explain everything to Lucius?" Leana muttered to herself.

Severus thought that Lucius wouldn't care about anything because he would never know about what had happened. He was imprisoned in Azkaban and was not here, like Narcissa claimed. But... that child. If it really was one. He tightened the grip around the weight in his arms. Something had gone wrong and somehow Leana was in the middle of everything. But why?

xXxXxXxXx

What do you think? Please review :)


	9. Nightfall

Here's the next chapter for you. Have fun and don't forget to review!

xXxXxXx

**8. ****Chapter "Nightfall"**

"Gone is the light day,

from far comes the bell's tolling;

Thus passes the time the whole night,

carrying so many along, without their knowing."

- Joseph von Eichendorff, Night song

xXxXxXx

Severus looked up to the violet ceiling next to the dark blue baldachin. He was so fascinated by the sight he was distracted from his worries for a few moments. The images showed a high plateau surrounded by great white glaciers. Several women in simple white dresses cavorted happily on luscious green meadows. A herd of wild goats grazed near them. A large golden ibex with golden horns stood on a single rock observed the rest of the animals.

A moan drew his attention to the woman in bed in front of him. It was almost an equal repeat of their meeting at the beginning of Draco's sixth year in Hogwarts. Only Leana was resting in her own bed in her own room. Once again he looked at her. Her face was nearly as white as milk, and she had high cheekbones and long lashes. Her dress was high-necked, but the crystal that has betrayed her lay on her chest. Only the strange phenomena was missing, but actually the one before had been enough for him. He had to force himself not to wake Lucius' sister and to ask her who that little girl was. If it was a girl. Narcissa backed out after her sister-in-law was resting reasonably. She had hesitated briefly when she saw the obviously signs of torture but continued washing the dried blood from her body gently.

Severus waited impatiently and his gaze wandered back to the ceiling and the baldachin. The blue patterned and striped clothes width had been hung in the middle of a bamboo pole on the ceiling and fixed to the sides with sewed-on ribbons. Too late he felt someone was observing him. He turned away from the fantastic view and saw that Leana had opened her eyes. But it seemed to him she was still looking right through him. Severus slid off the edge of the chair and briefly touched her hand. She immediately pulled back as if he had burned her hand.

"Lucius, Lucius .. where is he?" she looked around. Confused.

"Damn, Leana. He is not here. He is in Azkaban," he snapped at her.

In her eyes something began to stir.

_Smack_.

"What was that for?"

Severus jumped up from his chair with his hand on his right cheek. The slap had been quite hard. Then Leana reached for a glass of water on her bedside table and threw it at him. At the last moment he dodged and the glass shattered on the floor.

"You stupid **. Did you like what you saw? Did you also want to do what he did?"

Leana began to cry earnestly and he decided to just keep his mouth shut. Otherwise he would surely use his wand. After a few minutes she had calmed down a bit, but her chest still rose and fell quickly.

"Well at least you look like you have picked up some colour! Earlier you looked pretty pale. But perhaps you thought it would enhance your complexion?"

_Smack._

Leana hurried out of the bed. Again she gave him a hard slap and shouted at him.

"I guess you probably think I'm crazy? Have you even the slightest idea what he has done to get this blade fragment? Do you know anything of the upright, heartly people who have kept it? You're so bitter and so filled with your own pain you do not care about anything around you. You're such a swine. They are much more worthy than you. Why don't you just disappear? Oh, yes! You shall get your lord and master his desired relic. You always follow his orders blindly even if the world is burning and collapsing. Beat it! I need to see them. They need me!"

Severus grabbed her roughly by her upper arms.

"Those people you once knew are dead. They are DEAD and you can do nothing to change it. Now stop behaving like a madwoman. Do what he wants you to do! Otherwise he will do exactly what has threatened to do. With you, he has just begun."

His voice was cold and hard. Leana felt as someone had dunked her in icy water.

"But if they are dead … I have to …. bury them."

Groaning she fell forward into his arms and everything turned black.

xXx

When Leana awoke, she was back in her bed. She kept her eyes closed. Her head ached as if someone had given her blow on the head with a hammer. She was so dreadfully tired.

"She's doing pretty well so far. Nothing serious. Let her stay in bed, until you can revive her."

"Thank you, Severus. I really had no idea what to do in such a case. If you had not been here, then … Severus, why is your cheek so red?" Narcissa sounded confused.

"It's not worthy of mentioning. In fact, it was good I was here. Otherwise you would have to clean up a lot." He sounded sour.

"I do not quite understand." There was a pause. "Oh! I'm so sorry. Sometimes Leana has a terrible temper. Don't take it amiss. Since Lucius … Lucius is gone, she is much more difficult."

Leana opened her eyes a slit and saw that Severus nodded his head stiffly.

"I must return to Hogwarts. If you could see me out, please?"

"Yes. Of course!"

"One more thing, Narcissa. If she should stop acting like a crazy person-" Leana's rage ran high again. "-then I have to speak with her. It is something confidential, and the Dark Lord wants this business done as soon as possible."

"Sure. Sure!"

Narcissa and Severus went out of the room. The door closed with a snap and a wave of despair rolled over Leana. How could she get out of this?

xXx

"This woman is hard to endure. She always drivels something about Lucius being there with her. But that's not possible. He sits in his cell in Azkaban and we would certainly know if there had been an outbreak. She has gone completely mad. I have the feeling she is infecting me too. I'm starting to imagine things. Why for god's sake did the Dark Lord give me a job with HER? This is a goddamn punishment!"

Severus paced around in Dumbledore's office with angry, far-reaching movements. Up and down. He had the urgent need to calm down, he just didn't know how to do it. His cheek still burned due to the two smacks he got by Leana. He was greatly concerned about his state of mind. For the third time now he had seen strange ghostly figures. Apparently his mental health was going steadily downhill. He was not even forty! What a disaster.

"And then she always challenges him. She's playing with fire. The thing with the blade fragment was strange. Why did she refuse to talk? She is so stubborn! In the very beginning she should have told the truth. Then he wouldn't have had to use force …and she would not have had a breakdown. I've never met such a crazy woman. Absolutely mad!"

"Severus! Sit down, please!"

Dumbledore let his teacher for Defence Against the Dark Arts talk as much as he needed. He looked at Severus thoughtfully, as he ran around in his office. These new developments were alarming. How would the Order succeed in getting or destroying this powerful relic? Severus was in greater danger than he knew.

Malfoy's sister. What role was she to play in this game? What were her intentions?

The younger man sat down and looked at Dumbledore who began to speak.

"The whole thing is mysterious. Of course I will do my own research, but I am not sure I'll gain information at all. If Voldemort had such problems with the old woman and Miss Malfoy I'm sure other people will hardly say anything to me. Especially since they have already been warned. I'm not going to be of much assistance in this matter. But you absolutely have to look out for this woman. She seems highly obscure. I did some investigations on my own. But there's very little known about her past. Nobody knows what she has done for the last 20 years or where she has been. By that what you have told me about the happenings, I conclude that both women must be somehow linked to each other … and to the object. Beware of her! Her interests collide with yours. On the one hand she wants to keep her family alive and she wants to hide the relic. You on the other hand want to get the artifact. I believe she would do anything necessary to prevent that. We don't know what she will do to stop you."

He looked earnestly at Severus and frowned.

"Severus, what happened to your face? Your left cheek is quite red."

"It's nothing, Dumbledore. That's nothing."

Severus moved uneasily in his chair.

"If you say so. But your cheek is swollen."

"This woman has completely lost her mind. She was quite angry because of the fragment. It seems that it was guarded and she was familiar with those people which are now probably dead. Since I got this job from the Dark Lord she doesn't like me, probably hates me. If she does not soon learn to keep her mouth shut, then he will kill her for sure. Why do people have so little self control?"

"Severus, you are not worried about her welfare, are you?"

Angry, the black-haired man jumped up from the chair. "I'm worried? Never headmaster! You are definitely wrong!"

"Oh, I'm not so sure. There are less people who provoked such strong feelings in you."

"You have to be imagining these things, Albus. If it does not bother you, then I will go now. I' tired."

Severus was gnashing his teeth in anger and frustration. When Dumbledore nodded he turned to leave. He said good night and went through the door. Dumbledore threw a glance after him. He was worried. These new developments would keep him busy. Why was there no one who knew that Lucius Malfoy had a twin sister? He should have known, but there was no trace. He really needed to get more information about the woman and the artifact.

xXxXxXx


	10. The dead we honor

**9. Chapter "The dead we honor"**

"Come into the candlelight.

I'm not afraid to look the dead in the face.

When they return, they have a right,

as much as other things do, to pause

and refresh themselves within our vision."

- Rainer Maria Rilke, Requiem for a friend

xXxXxXx

The door to the cabin was slightly ajar, so she shook off the snow and walked silently through it and down the hall. Signs of destruction were apparent in the whole house, as well as outside in the niche of the mountain rock. It was cold in here, as if the lodging had been open a long time. She lifted her head and moved around, looking for before she turned toward the room at the end of the hall. She entered it and in the dim light of her wand, she could see several bodies lying on the ground. Leana closed the door behind her. The light went out and she listened to the darkness. She felt someone was missing.

_Viator. _

He had pushed Voldemort to the edge of the plateau, but he had not been able to defeat him. The only explanation for the strong defense that had built up here was his death. She mumbled something and the defense disappeared.

Something had happened as Nix had warned her. If only there was a sign of what had happened. Everything was so wrong. After a time her wand lit up again and she sparked the light spheres. She turned to the corpses. She owed them. It was her task.

Actually, she should recite the prayers while she did what she did, but the words got stuck. They tied up her throat and died away unheard. Although no one would behold her, her heart was aching and her stomach began to rebel. She wished that Lucius was here at least. Then everything would be easier to bear.

_Loneliness._

A great loneliness washed over her. It had never been so palpable as now, with all the death in a room. It crept from behind and jumped at her. She was not even able to cry. She lifted the first body on the wooden table and took a long, narrow dagger from inside her purple cloak. She placed the knife point against the skin.

"What are you doing?"

Startled, Leana turned around, dropped the knife and pulled out her wand.

"Expelliarmus."

She gritted her teeth in anger when her wand was sent flying out of her hand to the ground.

"Get out! This is none of your business. And how the hell did you find me?"

He pointed to a small thing she hadn't paid attention to earlier. A small black ball laid down the hallway. A magical direction finder.

"He wanted someone to take care of anything that was here. It wasn't possible for him to come back. So he entrusted me with this task, but I wasn't able to get through either. Then you came and walked right through the barrier. I knew you would not leave them and I was right. You broke the defense and I could follow you. Now step aside, please."

Severus' voice was neutral as he raised his wand.

"No!"

Leana folded her arms across her chest and stared at him with pure hatred.

"I need to give an honorable burial to the bodies of those people as they deserve it. Unlike you, who would transform them into something insignificant and bury them anywhere."

"Why do you never know when it's good for you to shut your mouth? Now, get out of my way." His black eyes flashed menacingly.

As if Leana had not heard him, she turned again to the body beside her and grabbed the dagger. Suddenly she was pulled off her feet and crashed hard to the floor.

"Do what I ordered you! You're a bloody idiot if you risk your life to bury some people. They are dead! They don't care about it. Only wimps act in such a way."

Furious, he stood over her.

"Non feram, non patiar, non sinam. » In pain she managed to rise from the ground. "Every human being deserves to have his wishes respected, even if the person is dead."

Puzzled by her stubbornness, he lowered his wand. Leana took advantage of this opportunity and before he could react, she hit him against the side of the head with the hilt of the dagger. Severus fell to the ground like a cut down tree. He only dimly noticed what happened next.

"Te oro atque obsecro, Ana. Pax eorum animi."

The dagger invaded the first dead body and then just as quickly in all the others.

With a throbbing temple, Severus came slowly to his feet. He looked in horror as Leana knelt beside the last corpse and cut the heart out of the body. Then she put it like the others in a strange box. It was an octagonal and gold-colour capsule. It was lined with dark blue velvet. In each box there was a small bag and an assortment of various herbs were spread out in the room. There was also a light hint of magnolia. It was her. For a short time the mixed odour displaced the progressive decomposition. He had no strength to interrupt her. Everything she was doing seemed to be part of a ritual. Before she closed the capsules, she murmured unknown words and put a small white crystal figure in the cask cover. Then she turned again to the bodies, wrapped them in linen sheets.

"Why?"

Leana seemed to have forgotten him, because she winced.

"Our hearts should rest in a place of peace, which means a great deal to us and is most precious. It's a place that saves the salvation of the dead. The mortal remains, however, are buried close to the families. A chance to mourn and finally go on with life. So the body and the heart are separated. The heart lives on. It contains the essence of the deceased and wants to be buried in home soil. Find peace and rest. Now if you don't mind I would appreciate if you let us pass. You better go now!"

_Us?_

She pushed him out of her way and he saw that the bodies followed her up in the air. The vessels with the hearts were lying between the legs of each person. She walked towards the two trees that stood in the midst of the glaciers on the plateau. He wasn't sure if trees really blossomed so high in the mountains. But if not, there was so much magic in the air he wouldn't be surprised if it cause them to bloom.

The sun sank in a fall behind the horizon. It darkened slowly and Severus wanted to leave. There was nothing to do here. Leana took care of everything. Suddenly a breath whispered over his face and he felt a touch on his shoulder. So he turned around, but Leana had already reached the trees. He stepped into the same direction. Although he did not know why, he hid in the shadow of a rock. The wind played with her blond hair and now she stood still between the two huge trees. He had never seen such trees! Golden petals formed a roof and the ground was covered with golden pollen all over. If not for her hair moving in the wind, someone could think she was a statue. Only her lips were moving slightly. Her wide-open eyes were strangely numb and did not even notice anything around her. For a long time she remained in that position. A lot of leaves started to glide to the ground and rested on the mortal remains. One moment they were there, and in the next second the earth swallowed them. Only the boxes were left behind.

There was no more snow, just a bare, grey sky and a cold that seemed to reach for her. Leana didn't want to go there, to lay down the heart capsules. Not today, not tomorrow. She turned her head towards the sky and looked through a narrow gap between the treetops to the anthracite grey firmament above her that became darker every minute. Through the veil of clouds, a raven floated with broad wings.

_Silence. _

She sensed she would soon be overcome by fatigue. She would give anything to be able to go to sleep right now. For a long time she had hidden the emptiness and loneliness deep inside. But now she felt as if someone pulled her naked, bruised body over rocks. Suddenly she felt a violent pain in her upper body. With a cry she fell to the ground, laying there moaning. She clenched her hands into fists. It wasn't her pain. It was Lucius. What did he suffer from that hurt like hell?

Severus still smelled that odor. Magnolia. For some reason he wanted to run to Leana and help her. She was obviously in great pain, but his feet were not moving, frozen to the ground. She never would allow him to help her – not after what had happened between them both, even after what he was almost forced to do. He better start trying to forget everything that was going on here.

Slowly her pain seemed to subside and Leana straightened up. Something called as life returned in her eyes. She brushed back one of her unruly curls and grabbed the vessels. Her movements were lithe as a cat, and only now, he saw that she walked on her bare feet. Leana turned on the spot and disapparated.

xXxXxXx


	11. After the storm

Here we are. Next chapter, next try. Special thanks to _Girl in the library corner_ for beta reading. Enjoy!

**10. Chapter „After the storm"**

"So your head and heart are buzzing?  
>What more do you want?<br>Anyone who no longer loves and no longer errs,  
>should let oneself be buried."*<p>

- J. W. von Goethe

xXxXxXx

A week later Leana sat beside the fireplace in the bright white wicker chair amid small colorful striped pillows. The fire was crackling and gave pleasant warmth. Behind her were high shelves, which were arranged in crosses, and all were filled with books. On a small bulgy hazel stool lay her plaid of merino wool. At the moment she didn't need it, but the nights got noticeably cooler. Restless, she played with her fingers and nervously picked fluff off her dark blue blouse. She really needed some new clothes. The old ones seemed too small. Unfortunately, she did not have the most slimming figure. Instead, she was rounded in the right places such as Concha, her old nanny, used to say. As far as she was concerned her biggest problem was her bust size. Smaller would be much better. Leana sighed. That was always the first thing on which most men looked. She hated to be stared at. She buttoned up her blouse to the top.

Today she would see him again for the first time after everything that had happened. She hoped desperately that he wouldn't ask any more questions. Everything was blurred and she could hardly remember anything. Again and again, her mood and emotions ranged from optimism to pessimism in the last days, as if something had happened that made her deeply insecure. Sometimes she was angry, sometimes sad, and sometimes despondent. She still had no idea how she could emerge unscathed out of this. Thoughtfully, she leaned her head on the hand and stared into the fire. Completely lost in thought, she did not notice when he came into the room.

"I don't want to interrupt you, but I have not got the whole evening like you." A mocking voice broke through her thoughts.

Automatically she reached for her wand until she realized that Severus could probably assume little risk. Finally he needed her and not vice versa. Slowly she rose from the couch and walked towards him. Her chin reached his chest.

"If you don't want me to accidentally hurt you, you should be nicer to me."

His black eyes narrowed.

"And if by chance you don't want to vanish somewhere in the mountains, then you should be little less arrogant."

There was a forced silence.

"What can you tell me about the elders? How do we get the permission to enter the place and how strong are the other guards?"

Distrustful Leana stared at him and sighed. She knew what Voldemort wanted so badly. She knew where it was hidden and she knew he knew that she knew. She wrote Severus a letter and described every niche that was protected and shielded by a guard. Every keeper had powerful intrinsic strengths, but not everyone was good. She promised to investigate which keepers were responsible for that special artefact. There were left only a few of them. The holy places and there topmost protection fell to the three elders and the priestess. It was essential for the survival of their people. That one thing Voldemort wanted so eagerly was guarded so well, the others would know she had taken it. Leana pulled some papers out from under the Daily Prophet and grabbed a few books. She laid them on the table and then switched on the table lamp to the left of the fireplace. Hundreds of black threads were fixed on a square shaded opal-lamp.

Interested Severus saw how airflows, caused by Leana's movements, always created new patterns by light refraction. Then his eyes wandered over the dark red chaise longue at the balcony door, the sofa with colourful cushions and the rocking chair. On a dark walnut table was a carafe with a dark green cork. The light shone from an opulent crystal chandelier made of honed crystal. Leana stood in front of him. She was waiting for him to ask.

xXx

A little house-elf with a wrinkled face stepped in and balanced a dinner tray with bread rolls and tea. Leana must have looked confused, because the house-elf began to explain.

"Excuse me ma'am, but the mistress has ordered me to prepare some food and bring it to your rooms. Where do you want me to place it?"

"Put it here on the table." Leana pointed with her right hand to the wooden table that stood in front of the wicker sofa. She collected some sheets and placed them on the bright wood floor next to it. At the same time Severus began to speak.

"I don't know if that's helpful," and waved a small red leather book. "There's something about a keeper. It's supposed he was a farmer. He was proud, rich and hungry for power, but above all he was feared because of his magic skills. Allegedly he had the ability to freeze everything into ice. He himself even could shield with "mantle of ice".

CRASH!

The small elf had dump down the dinner tray right to the floor. Remorseless, the tea spilled on the floor and the bread rolls rolled everywhere.

"Oh, no. The copies!" Leana hurried to the sheets.

"Damn. Why are they lying on the ground?" Incensed, he rushed also to the papers.

"Don't yell at me. I'm not deaf! I can dry them, easily."

"I'm very sorry, Ma'am. I did not mean to!" the little house-elf cried.

"But it seems to me you are often deaf. You are a witch. You can use your wand."

She had just picked everything up and after he said that she let them fall to the ground. Angry, she clenched her fists and the sheets soaked full with tea. Raging he went to her and promptly slipped on the amber-coloured liquid. As he fell he pulled Leana with him of her feet. Both landed in a heap on the parquet floor.

In shock she had closed her eyes tightly. When she opened them a little, she saw that he had fallen on her. Not only saw, she coud feel it too. Such close contact with another man except her brother, she had not since her husband died. Before both knew what happened they pressed their lips together. She felt alive, with warmth all around her.

My God. He weighed a ton. But for the first time in years feelings stirred inside her she wasn't supposed to have or worse - want! Her body temperature rose immediately. Breathing became difficult and she needed distance from the man on top of her.

"Get off me. Now!" she hissed.

He withdrew a bit and she tried to push him away with her hands on his chest.

When Severus lost his balance, he didn't know at first what was happening. He was surprised when he fell on a soft body. Leana had been buried under him and when he looked down at her, he saw her eyes were shut firmly. The she opened them a bit. Her face was so close and in the next moment their lips touched and they were kissing. Surprised they broke apart and she tried to push him away. He clearly felt the movements of her body under him. At first he couldn't classify the feeling that rose inside him. But then it became clear to him: desire.

"Stupid idiot! You could have crushed me to death."

Severus winced in pain as Leana slapped him in the face, again. He rolled off her.

"Finally," she moaned and touched her chest. Then he grabbed her by the arm so hard that it hurt. Full of rage he looked at her and with fear she stared back.

"Sir! I'm so sorry. I didn't want to drop the crockery. The mistress only slapped you because she could hardly breathe." The house elf was shocked and had watched what had happened silently. She started to not speak until the fearsome, black-haired man grabbed the sister of her master roughly. The master had given her the order to take good care of her with everything that was necessary. And she did.

Severus nodded slowly and let go of Leana. He came back on his feet, but she still gazed at the point where his face had been seconds ago. Reluctantly he grabbed her, gently this time, by the arms and pulled her up.

When she stood face to face with him, his eyes fell on her blouse. The top buttons were opened. The tattoos spread over her shoulders and they seemed to cover also her chest. Further? Then he had to avert his gaze by the sight of her full, well-formed breasts otherwise ... What was going on in his mind? A slight blush shone across his cheeks, and only then Leana noticed why he suddenly looked somewhere else but at her. She quickly turned around. Awkwardly, she tried to close her top. In moments like these, she was really annoyed about her large bust size. She swore. After several attempts, she managed to close the buttons.

In the meantime the elf removed her mishap.

"I should go now. I have yet to read essays and preapare my lessons." Severus' voice was cool, his eyes again without any emotions.

"Yes. That would probably be best. We'll see each other when we leave. Send me the exact date?" Said Leana politely and avoided his eyes.

Fascinated the elf was watching the two. Something was in the air, but both tried to ignore it vehemently. Humans were such strange creatures!

Severus Snape flounced out of the room with a short, "Yes," accompanied by the elf.

Leana Malfoy fell in her Windsor rocking chair. She closed her eyes and rubbed her lips thoughtfully.

xXx

Severus Snape had just arrived at Hogwarts when he met Dumbledore.

"Has everything gone well so far?"

"Yes, sir. However, I have to do a few things."

The younger man was about to be go when Dumbledore gripped his arm.

"Severus! What's the matter with your cheek? Again?"

"Nothing, Headmaster. Really nothing!"

Severus fled almost literally, out of fear of being grilled further.

"That's interesting. Very interesting." He voiced under his breath.

xXxXxXx

*Original:

"Wenn dir's im Kopf und Herzen schwirrt,  
>was willst du Bessres haben!<br>Wer nicht mehr liebt und nicht mehr irrt,  
>der lasse sich begraben."<p>

- "Wenn dir's im Kopf und Herzen schwirrt" (J. W. von Goethe)


End file.
